


who ever said demons don't have a sense of humour?

by itisjosh



Series: ok maybe ghosts exist [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "ghost hunter"!wilbur, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Humor, I Don't Know Anymore, Spirit Box, chat i'm so good at hunting ghosts- (screaming), dream & sapnap are demons lmao, dream just likes fucking around lmao, dreamons :), i'm fucking hilarious give me likes, is this crack, skeptic!techno, techno has to babysit his younger brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: "Chat, I'm so fucking good at ghost hunting."It's a shame Wilbur says that right before he starts to scream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: ok maybe ghosts exist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983292
Comments: 90
Kudos: 1938





	who ever said demons don't have a sense of humour?

This, Wilbur thinks, was a great idea.

He's got Techno manning the camera, he left Tommy and Tubbo at Techno's house, and _now_ they're in a haunted house. A supposedly haunted house. Wilbur is so fucking excited, it's unbelievable. He bounces on his heels, grinning at the camera as Techno sighs back at him, moving through the house like a horse in a fucking one bedroom apartment. "Alright, chat!" He grins, clapping his hands together. When he did the first ghost stream, Wilbur had put on his best showman's smile, faked the majority of his reactions. And then _Tommy_ showed up, and everything just..clicked, if you will. "Today, we're in the Chasmir's Haunted House. Featuring me, someone who has adopted a ghost as his little brother, and Techno, a skeptic."

"Ghosts aren't real, chat," Techno sighs from behind the gopro, looking more and more tired. "Wilbur's just draggin' me out of a good night's sleep. It's bullyin', chat. Wilbur is over party, anyone? Get it trendin' on Twitter."

"Do _not_ ," Wilbur glares at him, pulling the spirit box out of his coat pocket. Tommy said that he had a shit spirit box, so Wilbur bought the one with the best reviews. And the one with the highest price. "Alright," he beams, sitting down on a red couch. It's covered in dust, but whatever. Wilbur sets the spirit box on the coffee table in front of him, turning it on. He's gotten used to the noise by now. "If there are any spirits here, I'd like to make it known that I don't come with any ill intentions," he clears his throat. Tommy wasn't a very angry ghost, but that's because he's _Tommy_. Wilbur isn't sure about every other ghost. "Neither does he. My name is Wilbur, can you say that back?"

Before he came here, he binged Buzzfeed Unsolved for about five hours. He's a goddamn professional at this point, he decides. 

_"Wilbur."_ The voice that comes back through the static is deep, raspy. It doesn't sound anything like Tubbo or Tommy. It sounds angry. Well, if he dies, it'll be good content for the stream. So be it.

"Thank you!" He grins, winking at the gopro. "That's Techno, but you don't need to say his name. Can you tell me your name?" There's a slight pause, before the spirit box cuts out. "Spirit? If that was you, could you turn the spirit box back on? I understand that it's loud," Wilbur sighs. "Fucking trust me, I get it. But it's the only way we can talk, so it's useful, you know?"

"Chat's tellin' you to run, Wilbur."

"I'm not fucking running," Wilbur snorts. "The ghost hasn't even said their name yet, Techno. I'm just being polite. I'm not just going to break into someone's house and-"

 _"Dream."_ The spirit box turns out once more, shutting off as soon as the word is said. 

Wilbur grins. There we go. "Dream! It's lovely to meet you, Dream. That's a nice name, I like that. Absolutely brilliant," he claps his hands together. "You did hear that, right, Techno?"

"It's just an ad for sleepin', or whatever," Techno shrugs. "You really think some radio stations are bein' manipulated by ghosts, Wilbur? Really?" Wilbur sighs. 

"Yes, I do," he confirms. "Well, Dream. Can you tell me a little more about yourself?" 

Wilbur hears a sudden screaming through the spirit box before it cuts out again. _"Gladly."_

* * *

"Dude, you are _so_ dramatic." 

Dream wheezes, nearly doubling over. "We never get guests, man! It's fucking hilarious," he giggles, floating next to Techno, looking right at Wilbur. "And he isn't even phased, look at him! He's so chill, he's so calm! They both are," Dream gestures to Techno, who mostly just looks disappointed. "This is the best day of my life, Sapnap. What's the point of me dying if I don't get to fuck around?"

Sapnap sighs, closing all five of his eyes, which is really just unnecessary and dramatic. "They're filming this, Dream."

" _Exactly_ ," he grins. "That screaming was really good, Sapnap. You did good. I haven't heard you scream that long in fucking forever." Sapnap rolls his eyes, leaning back on the couch next to Wilbur.

"I literally never have the need to scream, Dream. It's not something I have to do often anymore."

"I disagree," Dream smiles, hovering a little closer to Techno. "Should I turn it back on? Wait," he grins, an idea blossoming in his head. "I'm gonna throw him against a wall."

"Dream, don't."

"I'm so going to throw him against a wall," he moves to stand in front of Wilbur, feet touching the ground as he lets himself become physical again. "Sapnap, this is the best day of my life. What do you think Techno's gonna do?" 

"I don't think he'll care, Dream. The man's _tired_."

Dream claps his hands together, grinning even more. "Okay," he reaches out, wincing when he feels his arms catch on fire. "Sapnap. He's a ghost hunter, not a demon hunter. I want to do this. You'll laugh and you _know_ it." 

"Dream, he's _recording_. He'll post this on his fucking Twitch and Twitter and you _know_ it. We're going to be used as a cash grab, Dream. _Local ghost hunter gets fucking beat up by demon_. That'll be the VOD title, you know it. I'm not letting it happen." Dream scowls, annoyed that Sapnap is right. At the same time..when has he ever listened to Sapnap? He grins. 

He rushes forwards, shoving his hands under Wilbur's arms, hoisting him up into the air. "Dream!" Sapnap shouts, violently swatting at his back, trying to get him to but the man down. "Oh my fucking god, put Wilbur down! Stop it! Put him down!" Dream turns the spirit box back on, grinning even more. 

"Hi, Wilbur."

"H- hello, Dream," Wilbur laughs, not even looking nervous. "Can you put me down, now?"

"No."

"Are you physically incapable, or are you just being an asshole?" 

Dream barks out a laugh, ducking his head. At this point, Sapnap's entirely given up on trying to stop him. "Demons don't do as they're told."

"That's fucking dramatic," Sapnap complains. "You're so dramatic. Oh my god. Just take a nap, Christ." Dream giggles, flipping Sapnap off with his extra arm. 

"You're a demon?" Wilbur's voice pitches, his eyes shining. Is he finally scared? "Oh my fucking god, you heard that, Techno. I found a demon! I found a fucking demon, chat, I'm _so_ good at ghost hunting, oh my god. And you all thought I was shit at it! Look at me! I'm such a good fucking ghost hunter, I-"

Dream drops him.

Wilbur hits the the ground.

It's the first time he's heard Techno laugh this entire time, and _god,_ it is so worth it. He watches as Techno nearly drops the gopro, doubling over as he wheezes. Wilbur's laughing, too, tears streaming down his face from how hard he's laughing. Dust flies everywhere as Wilbur practically rolls around on the wooden floor, grinning like a madman. 

This, Dream thinks, was a great idea.


End file.
